


Behind the Gate

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, Astoria Greengrass - character, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Family, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It looks forbidding and frightening, but inside is no such thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my annual December "31 Days of Fic" self-challenge.

Fog shrouded the walls enclosing the Manor. Black iron rose in spikes over the soft, low clouds. Astoria folded her shaking hands together as the car rolled up to the gates. "We're here, Miss Greengrass," her driver said. "Afraid I can't go any father. No vehicles inside."

"Thank you, Willet." Astoria cleared her throat, coughing the tremble out of her voice. Willet helped her from the car and settled her cloak around her shoulders. She pulled the hood up as a few flakes of snow danced past. "Please wait here. I shouldn't be long."

"Yes, Miss Greengrass." Willet sketched a bow and stood beside the car. Astoria went to the gate and placed her hand in the center of the thick crest, announcing herself in a whisper. The gates swung open, stirring the fog. Astoria scraped her teeth over her lip and clutched the edges of her cloak between her breasts as she made her way up the lane. She jumped when a screech rolled through the fog.

Astoria tried to calm her heart. The peacocks. Draco had warned her about the peacocks. That's all the noise was, just the birds. No matter how much they sounded like the scream of a soul in torment, it was just the birds. There was no reason to be afraid, no reason to rush. She quickened her pace, regardless.

The tall door of the house seemed to be glowering at her. Astoria swallowed hard and forced her feet to keep moving, forced her hand to lift and pound the heavy iron ring on the plate. She took a step back when the door opened, her entire body quivering as she fought the urge to flee. The man on the other side of the door smiled at her and Astoria almost collapsed in relief.

Draco opened his arms and Astoria flung herself at him. She dove into his embrace and buried her face in his shoulder. Draco took her cloak and handed it to a house-elf. "Tori," Draco murmured to her, bending to kiss her hair. "Tori, it's all right. My house isn't _that_ scary, is it?"

He was so warm, his hands strong against her back. Astoria wrapped her arms around his waist and held on as he closed the door. "I know, I know," she said. "I know you said I shouldn't worry, that it was all cleaned up and everything, but-but. But Draco, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, it just makes me so nervous." She looked up at him, blinking away tears. She was supposed to be strong, supposed to be a good example, a proper representative of her family, a woman worthy of marrying into the joint Black-Malfoy lines. She wasn't supposed to be on the verge of tears because of thick fog, peacocks, and the rumors of what had happened in this house years ago.

"It's all right, Tori." Draco lifted her chin on the edge of his hand and met her eyes. "Sweetheart, it's all right. I understand. Loads of people get nervous about the house, but I promise you. We had it completely cleansed after everything was over." Astoria could clearly see the concern in his expression along with his care and affection. It helped settle her nerves, ease the shake in her body. Draco could feel the release of tension, it seemed, because he smiled and kissed her cheek before leading her into the house. They passed several closed doors and entered a sitting room.

Astoria blinked in surprise. She'd expected a formal parlor, with all the furniture lined up in martial precision and portraits of family ancestors glaring at her, the unknown 'modern' interloper. Instead the room was bright and cheery, with newspapers and magazines scattered everywhere, a blanket over the sofa with slippers peeking out from beneath, a cat sleeping upside down near the hearth, and the wireless playing a Quidditch match at low volume. The only portrait on the wall was a young Draco over the fireplace, his little shy smile a match for the one on the face of the grown man with her.

Instead of portraits, the walls were covered with photographs. Casual, candid pictures of the Malfoy family. Lucius and Draco flying a kite. Narcissa and Draco covered in fingerpaints. Narcissa and Lucius dancing with bright smiles. Astoria walked along the walls, looking at the pictures, following the chronology. His parents' courtship, their wedding, Draco's infancy and childhood. The photos stopped when Draco looked about fifteen. She touched the last one in the sequence, Draco holding a Snitch, with a brilliant smile and a rumpled uniform, his hair wild and cheeks rosy from wind.

Draco came up beside her and put his hand on the small of her back. "Wasn't much after that worth remembering with photos," he said quietly, identifying her questioning look with pinpoint accuracy. Astoria leaned against him and gestured to the last frame on the wall. It was empty. Draco chuckled and kissed her hair. "There's things to remember _now_. That one's waiting for us." He took her left hand and drew it up to kiss her bare finger. "If you say yes."

Astoria laid her head on his shoulder, looking at the empty frame. All the photos in the room spoke of affection and family, warmth and caring. The iron gates and cold fog outside hid the love inside, just like Draco's grey eyes and haughty face hid his own truths. When he opened his gates and let her in, she saw the warmth and the love there. She kissed the underside of his jaw and smiled. "Then bring the solicitor in to witness the contract, Draco. Then your photographer. I want to fill that frame."


End file.
